


It's The Leather Jacket

by chittaprr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drugs, Gangs, M/M, Mentions of drugs, References to Drugs, a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chittaprr/pseuds/chittaprr
Summary: Yuta and Sicheng were just like any regular classmates inside the study hall of their beloved university. They never knew being paired up for a project will be a roller coaster ride of tears, pain, deception and unwanted feelings.





	1. Prologue: Scars and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Big big shoutout to @7thsensus from Twitter for this prompt! This might be a very slow update because I'm working but pls anticipate it! I'm sure I'll have a great time writing something like this for a change o u o
> 
> -chittaprr

Sicheng won’t stop fidgeting from his spot on the floor, his hands busy gluing photographs of their experiment on an illustration board. _Damn it, that bastard used an ice pick… It hurts so bad._ His face contorted from the pain radiating from his left side and he can feel the sweat forming on his forehead.

 

“Winko-chan. You look so pale. Are you alright?” Yuta asked, the older male looking extremely worried about the younger’s state. “And you’re sweating like a pig! You should take that leather jacket off…”

 

He made a move to go closer to Sicheng’s place but the Chinese male shook his head. “I-I’m fine, hyung. Let’s just finish this part so we can both rest,” Sicheng said with a tight lip, pressing his hand on the picture on the board, smoothing the unglued parts of the photo paper. _My head is spinning, the hell…_ He breathed heavily before reaching for another photo paper.

 

“You are surely not fine, Sicheng. Look, you picked up the wrong picture to paste,” Yuta said in an authoritative voice. Sicheng dropped the photo paper and searched for the right one but his hand was stopped by the Japanese male’s own. “Just remove that damn jacket, Sicheng. It won’t hurt you. You're going to get toasted in that thing.”

 

“I said I’m fine and I don’t need to remove it just because you said so, _hyung,_ ” Sicheng spat, taking his hand back from Yuta’s grasp. “Instead of fussing over me and my jacket, you should be writing our report for today’s findings.”

 

Yuta is having none of Sicheng’s attitude. He wasn’t sure what's gotten to the younger’s nerve but he can’t help to pry. He has been observing the younger since he came thirty minutes late (again) to his dorm for their project. In the past two months of coming late, he didn’t even bother to ask where the hell he had been but he never missed the blooming bruises and cuts on the parts of his arms that are not covered by the jacket. And he saw how Sicheng’s face warped from pain. His hand kept hovering on his left side but he doubts Sicheng notice that he’s doing it. “I have done the report while waiting for you, Winwin. And why are you always putting up a fight about that jacket? It’s almost 35 degrees outside, for Pete’s sakes!” Yuta tugged at the left sleeve of the jacket, making Sicheng wince in pain.

 

“A-ah! Hey! You have no right to do that! Damn it-” Sicheng growls, trying to take the sleeve back but Yuta won’t budge. “I said give it!”

 

“I will if you just tell me why you won’t take the damn jacket off!” Yuta groaned, his eyes not missing the way Sicheng’s face changed when he pulled from the younger’s left side.

 

The both of them had a mini tug-of-war and Yuta felt the jacket finally slipping off Sicheng’s body. He fell in a heap, his butt toppling on top of their scratch papers of trial and error computations and other supplies. “See? It’s not that hard to take o-off- Holy shit, Sicheng! Your arm… Why are you-  _You’re bleeding!_ ”

 

The younger’s vision started to blur, Yuta’s voice becoming a white noise in his ears. He somehow managed to lean against a wall, his breathing becoming uneven and laboured from the pain. “T-tell me something I don’t know, hyung.” He pressed his handkerchief on his left side, a poor attempt to make it less painful. 

 

“Fucking hell, Dong Sicheng… Who did this to you- Nevermind, I’m calling the police after I take you to the hospital…” Yuta started to panic, his whole body shaking from the sight of blood soaking Sicheng’s blue shirt. He picked up his phone and dialled Taeyong’s number but he was trembling from head to toe he kept messing up the numbers on the keyboard. He settled beside Sicheng, figuring out what can he do to ease the younger’s pain for while. He thought that there is no other choice but to bring Sicheng to the hospital so he secured his hands under his body and lifted him up, his nose meeting the metallic smell of the blood. “Stay with me, Winko-chan. Stay with me…” He whispered as he walks outside to the hallway.

 

Now it's Sicheng's turn to panic. He knew he had to keep the dirty side of his life from other people but here he is now, bleeding to death with the risk of everyone seeing him being carried by Yuta. “H-hyung… If we fail our project, it’s your fault…” Sicheng whimpered softly, his eyes glazing upwards, his body getting heavier on Yuta’s arms. He gripped the older's shirt, sweating bullets as he felt every step Yuta is taking towards the exit.

 

“Sicheng, please shut up for now... Just... Just stay awake, you hear me? We’ll be okay. You’ll be okay…” Yuta wanted to believe that his precious Sicheng will be okay but even he can’t convince himself. Not when the guy is literally draining off blood in your arms.

 

Yuta hailed an empty cab, shifting Sicheng's now much heavier body in his arms and luckily, they got in one swiftly. He laid Sicheng on his lap gently, his hand firmly pressed on the wound with a now soaked handkerchief. He can feel the warm wetness of the blood and he’s pushing all of his disgust back. Not when Sicheng is close to dying.

 

“Can you please drive faster?!” Yuta almost screamed to the driver and he felt the cab jolted at the sudden acceleration. He looked down at Sicheng and he whispered gently, his hand softly threading his hair strands. “We’re going to the hospital now… You’ll be okay- Sicheng? Sicheng!”

 

The whole lower half of Sicheng’s shirt is now covered with the dark red colour of the blood.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dong Dynasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the world of China and Korea's biggest gang leader by night, a struggling engineering student by day, a son, a friend and most especially, a human being.
> 
> Welcome to the world of Dong Sicheng.

“Young Master. It’s time to wake up. You have school,” Butler Wong gently shook a sleeping Sicheng on a pile of his pillows, his thousand threaded Egyptian blankets sprawled over his lower half.

 

A low groan escaped the Young Master’s lips, rolling on his stomach, turning his back to his butler. “Ngh… Five more minutes, gege. I want to sleep,” he said, voice thick with sleep. He pulled the blanket over him, completely blocking the blinding lights of his now well-lit room.

 

Butler Wong sighed and nodded to the servants’ direction to usher themselves out of the room for a while. It’s one of those days where his Young Master and best friend of almost two decades is being difficult. The servants understood the known look in the butler's eyes and one by one, they exited their Young Master's bedroom, quietly closing the door. “Do I have to wrestle you out of your freaking bed today, didi? Or are you going to be a good university student and go to school?” His voice is gentle but firm while his hand is on top of Sicheng’s shoulder, shaking him a bit rougher this time.

 

A series of Chinese complaints paraded out of Sicheng’s mouth, loudly protesting at his gege’s persistence. “Shut up, Lei,” he snapped, burying himself deeper in his sheets and pillows.

 

“Oh you’re really not going to listen, are you? Well, it looks like I need to do it the hard way,” Butler Wong chided, shifting his weight so he’s kneeling by Sicheng’s upper torso, Sicheng’s nape left uncovered by the blanket and pillows. The younger always have been extremely ticklish on his nape and he knows that once Lei’s hand is there, he HAD to get up and obey his asshole of a best friend.

 

Sensing the nearing hand to the most sensitive place of his body, Sicheng finally gave up, his hand shielding his nape with a pillow. “Alright, alright! I’m getting up! I’m getting up! Get your hand away from me, you idiot,” he said rather loudly, his still sleep laden voice booming across his room. “Geez, gege. Why are you so mean to me? All I want is sleep, goodness. Sleep. And it’s too early to get your panties tie up in a knot in your pants, you know,” Sicheng finally started to get up, stretching his very sore body on the bed and not forgetting to give Lei’s thigh a kick. “Can’t I skip school today? I mean, I just beat up a drug lord last night. Don’t I deserve the luxury of sleep?” He started to whine like a kid, wiping the sleep off of his eyes.

 

“Yeah and I can just go and have fun outside, too, right? And live as if I am not the protector of China and Korea’s biggest gang leader? Yeah, that’ll be the day,” Lei stood up and started to prepare Sicheng’s clothes and backpack. He grabbed a neatly folded towel from the bureau, the golden lettered _Sicheng_ written at the bottom of it. He threw it directly on top the younger’s head. “Go shower, pabo. You smelt like a warehouse last night but you didn’t bother to freshen up before you went to bed.”

 

Sicheng fumed when his vision got blocked by the towel, taking it off his head and lazily stood up. His shoulder felt strained, probably because one of the goons last night hit him with a chair while he’s beating up Seoul’s notorious drug lord. “I’m expecting a big breakfast on the table, Lei ge. If I am forced to eat another bowl of congee, I’m going to hurl myself out in the streets and let the cars hit me,” he said in a semi-serious voice, his feet now leading him to his personal bathroom.

 

“It’s not our fault you wake up late and the easiest food you can eat is congee, dumbass. Now go or you’ll be late,” the older chuckled as he heard the door closed, the lock clicking in place. He made his way out of the other’s room, heading downstairs to check if breakfast is done and Sicheng’s bicycle is ready.

 

Finally left in his own space inside the bathroom, Sicheng stared at the angry purplish blue bruises on top of right shoulder. It doesn’t hurt much now since his servants expertly tended to it already while he was asleep. The swelling died down but the dark colour is looking back at Sicheng. He took off the loose white shirt he had on which is stained with now dried blood drops and his black jeans, putting the discarded clothes in the hamper. His bath is already drawn, the inviting steam of the water from the bathtub fogging up the mirror. Slowly, he submerged himself in the warm tub, feeling his tight muscles relaxing.

 

He would have stayed longer in the comfort of his tub but he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to meet Doyoung and Ten an hour early to discuss their assignment for this week in their Fundamentals of Engineering class. Ignoring the ebbing pain from his shoulder, he reluctantly stood up from the tub, sighing deeply as he wraps himself in his bathrobe. _At least I get to stay in there for almost half an hour today,_ he thought.

 

Sicheng almost never needed his servants tending to every minuscule task he does in preparing for the day. Popular to the stereotype of children born in rich families, people always have this view of them being pampered all the way by their servants and butlers. Sure, he knows that his word is law in their household and to all of their men but just like his ancestors, he was taught that power has a heavy responsibility and kindness and humility are keys in why their family stayed to the position they are currently in. He’s lucky he has a father who’s strict in implementing rules but never fails to remind him to not let his title get over his head. His mother supported him and his dad all the way and even he’s alone in Seoul now to study at Korea University as an electrical and electronics engineer, his parents constantly keep in touch with him.

 

As a child, he knew he is the next heir of the most powerful gang in all of China, and Korea, yes both South and North, but he never thought of other people as lesser than him. He went to school just like a regular kid from grade school, junior high and high school in China. He rides a bicycle going to school to make him look ordinary to other people. No kid in grade school would want to encounter a small child escorted by big men in suits and shades every day.

 

Shaking his head, he started to put ointment on his bruise, sighing in relief at the cooling effect. He’s really thankful for his servants for giving him the liberty to do things on his own. He doesn’t want to have that feeling of dependence on them even if he knows that these people would likely take a bullet for him.

 

If he’s going to be honest, he would risk his life for them. They never complained when he’s being a jerk and offered comfort when he got scolded by his father or got a bad grade from his exams. They are more than just servants. They are family, too.

 

He finished taking care of the bruise by wrapping bandages around it and putting a black shirt on. After putting on some clothes and styling his hair, he made his bed and grabbed one of his leather jackets before going downstairs.

 

“You’re already running late, Young Master. Master Ten and Master Doyoung already arrived in the library,” Lei said in a stern tone, his lips forming a tight line on his face.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know,” Sicheng answered, hesitantly downing his beef congee. “What did I tell about congee, gege?” He asked but he kept eating, knowing he needed food to endure the first half of classes.

 

Lei shook his head, a sigh following that. “You have three minutes to finish that entire bowl, didi. Pick up the pace because I’m already running out of excuses to put in those damn letters sent by your guidance counsellor. I might just write ' _got lazy to take a shower_ ' as a reason next time.”

 

“You know, you sound like one, though. Especially with your constant nagging,” the younger male laughed loudly, who miraculously devoured almost all of the congee, the spoon hitting the bottom of the bowl. He quickly slung his bag over his shoulders and made a run to his bicycle, ignoring Lei’s protests.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“All hail the heavens, Master Dong Sicheng has arrived! And it’s five minutes to 10 AM when we clearly agreed two days ago that we’re going to meet at 9 AM,” were the first words Ten said as soon as his eyes lay upon a panting Sicheng. He and Doyoung watched their friend take a seat across the both of them, catching his breath. “Why are you late? I thought you went home early last night?”

 

“I did get home at around 7 PM but Lei ge said Jung Jangmin was sighted near the area last night and he has been showering the homeless people with cocaine in a dark alley. Some were barely of legal age. I can’t let that fucktard ruin other people’s lives for money,” he answered, remembering that bastard’s face. “We didn’t kill him but let’s just say he got what he deserved. Lieutenant Min already locked him up and his sidekick behind bars.”

 

Doyoung tsk-ed after hearing the story then reached out to pat Sicheng’s hand on the table. “We’re really glad you’re safe. And don’t worry about our assignment, Sichengie. I finished it already.” Sicheng smiled apologetically at that, relieved. “Boy, that Jangmin guy made a shit ton of money from selling cocaine alone. He’s exported around 50 million wons worth of it all over the world. I doubt he’ll stop just because he got caught. He surely has someone whom he trusts if he ever dies or something, don’t you think? Someone who will kind of continue the legacy, so to speak,” Doyoung queried.

 

“Just like how our own families trust us to be the next heirs over their own treasures if you consider being gang leaders as a treasure. But back to Jangmin, I second Doyoung in this one. I know you’re already thinking about it too, Sicheng. The only question is who and where is the guy,” Ten tapped his fingers on the table, a habit he does when he’s thinking.

 

This is what he loves about being with his friends who are in the same position as him. Since all of them were groomed to think like their enemies, they are always on the same page with regards to an issue at hand. “We can talk about this later. For now, we need to make it into Dr. Han’s class or he will give us detention again.”

 

His friends, just like him, were already destined to be someone even before they were born. Ten is the son of a Thai business tycoon slash mafia lord in Thailand, Malaysia, Indonesia and other countries in Southeast Asia. Their family also has a long history of helping the founding of Thailand. The only difference is that Ten’s family is well known and well respected in the countries mentioned. People love his family for being down to earth and approachable in times of distress. They will always lend their hands, money and other resources when they need it. It’s not news that Ten’s mom or dad or sister were seen giving school supplies to the poor or building a new school in the far provinces to provide education to the less fortunate.

 

As for Kim Dongyoung, the eldest of the three of them, his family has been in almost every Korean emperor’s court as royal advisers and military strategists. The ability of the Kims to think outside of the box mixed with the sharpness of their tongues make them the best tacticians during wars and scholars to teach the youth of previous generations of royalties. Their persistence is also admirable for some of Doyoung’s ancestors because they are known to be stubborn when they know damn well they are in the right, regardless if you are the Dowager Queen or the Emperor. Plus they are magnificent singers in and out of Korea’s courts, making them a favourite guest at every celebration. The Kims may not be as famous as Ten’s family but the ancient texts found in every young Koreans textbooks are enough evidence of what Doyoung’s family had done for the great country that it is now.

 

The trio is now walking across the quadrangle to the engineering building for their first class with Dr. Han. They decided to give the earlier discussions a chance later and changed their topics to ordinary ones. You can never be sure who is listening to your conversations even if you’re inside a school.

 

Settling down to their seats, Sicheng put his bag under his chair, taking out their assignments and passing it to the front. The class flew by fast and the only things you can hear were students’ pens writing on paper, Dr. Han’s voice discussing the contemporary styles of engineering and some students snoring.

 

In the last 15 minutes of the class, Dr. Han wrapped the lesson earlier than usual for a special announcement: A paired experimental project.

 

The downside? Dr. Han already paired people up.

 

Of course, a lot of people argued that it’s unfair but when Dr. Han gave them The Look, they shut up. Their professor pulled out a list and started calling out names. “Moon Taeil and Seo Youngho.” “Kim Dongyoung and Jung Jaehyun.” “Lee Taeyong and Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.”

 

Sicheng can’t keep but grin at the pairing of the students. Moon Taeil and Seo Youngho? The whole school practically knows how _whipped_ Johnny is for Taeil. But nobody really knows if Taeil isn’t interested or he’s just dense because the Chicago native is not even discreet in flirting around him.

 

But what made him laugh more were his friends and their partners. _I mean, Taeyong and Ten? The two greatest dancers and enemies on the dance floor as partners? Also, Jaehyun and Doyoung? The Glee Club’s most famous members? Woah, Dr. Han may be old but he is up to date on the university gossip._

The Chinese male was too wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear his name being called. “Ya, Sicheng. You’re partnered with Nakamoto Yuta,” Ten nudged his elbow to which Sicheng blinked in response.

 

Nakamoto Yuta? The Japanese soccer team captain? _Okay, I am a bit surprised- Isn’t it such coincidence that Yuta’s friends and my friends were all paired up for this? Huh._

“Now that all of the pairings are settled, here’s what I wanted you guys to do. In the course of two months, I have taught you lot the basics of engineering and why without it, we all are basically either homeless or uncomfortably living. Engineering and technology go hand in hand and both of them bring forth advancements for the betterment of our society. Your experiment is to propose a device that can potentially create a big impact on the present problems of our world. It can be big. It can be small. It can be anything. Your limitation is your own imaginations, remember that.”

 

It seems that the experiment project of Dr. Han sparked interest in the students because the silence is so deafening, you can hear people breathe. “For the remaining three months, we will not have much class for discussions and lectures. I will give my class time for you guys to think for your prototype. We will probably have three or four meetings to catch up and for consultations regarding your projects. If I have any additional announcements, I’ll relay it to your president,” he gestured to Yoo Jeongyeon, their block’s president. “I’m excited about your guys’ creations. Class dismissed.”

 

Excited chatter fills the room after being dismissed. Most of them met up with their partners with fresh ideas for their own projects. Sicheng’s eyes found Johnny eagerly following Taeil out of the room, a big smile on his face. Jaehyun and Doyoung are nowhere to be found; maybe they have formulated an idea already considering the two of them are the block’s smartest. Ten and Taeyong can be heard bickering already as they made their way to the hallway, Ten’s arms flailing to make a point as he explains something to an obviously irked Taeyong.

 

A small tap on his right shoulder distracted him, his lower teeth biting his upper lip from the slight pain when his shoulder was tapped. He turned to face the person and much to his bewilderment, Nakamoto Yuta himself came into view. He didn’t really expect the man to approach him so sudden considering he’s always busy with soccer. “Hi, Winwin~” The older smiled his signature angelic smile, calling him by his nickname since a lot of people find his real name harder to pronounce.

 

“A-Ah, hi, h-hyung?” he said, unsure. “Well… I guess we’re partners, then?” _Duh, Sicheng. What a lame thing to say._

 

“Yep! I have a lot of ideas in my mind but I think we need to have a proper talk about it to come up with a decision,” Yuta stated, his eyes boring holes to Sicheng’s own. _Why is he looking at me like that? Do I have anything on my face?_

 

Sicheng gulped audibly, ignoring Yuta’s penetrating stares. “Oh, that sounds fine to me. Should we meet tonight or…?”

 

“I actually have a soccer practice tonight. We can do it tomorrow in my dorm room. It’s not far from here,” the elder suggested. “We can meet at the school gate at around 5 PM? Oh, you need to give me your number so we can stay in touch. I mean, we’re not friends on Facebook or anything so we should have at least each other’s number.”

 

Yuta fished his phone out of his pocket, opening it to the contacts app. He gave it to Sicheng and Sicheng gave his.

 

“See you tomorrow, Winwinnie~!” Yuta smiled once again before walking away, leaving Sicheng alone now in the classroom.

 

“Winwinnie…?” Sicheng didn’t know why but he felt warmness spread on his cheeks when he echoed Yuta’s voice.

 

_This smells like trouble. But why do I feel like I like it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who updated lmao HAHAHA here's the first chapter! If some of you already follow my stories in Asianfanfics (OfficialT-Hope) you guys know I am not into the slow building kind of thing so some events here will jump days, weeks or months ahead hehehe
> 
> This chapter's objective is to give you guys a background I have created for Winwinie's character in this story. I hope you guys like it!!!! Have a blessed day!
> 
> -chittaprr


	3. Chapter 2: It Was Always You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta was convinced that Dong Sicheng was a gift to humankind by the gods above. His friends think he's bonkers. He thinks he's in love.
> 
> Presenting Nakamoto Yuta, #1 Dong Sicheng supremacist.

“Someone call the doctor because Nakamoto Yuta, 22 years old, Japanese, and a lazy ass, finally decided to _clean_ his room. Bro, are you sick? Did something good happen today?”

 

Yuta wasted no time to toss an empty bag of corn chips to Taeyong’s direction, the latter dodging the attack by ducking. “One word from that mouth again, I’m kicking you out. Now,” he handed a half-empty trash bin to the silver-haired male. “Are you going to help me clean or not?”

 

Taeyong quirked his left eyebrow upward but said nothing, his hand grabbing the trash bin and started to pick up crumpled pieces of paper, candy wrappers, and a questionable looking bottle of clear liquid which he put inside the bedside table drawer. Being the clean freak that he is, he wanted to crouch down to reach under Yuta’s bed but considering the fact he just saw a bottle of lube lying around the floor, he decided against it. “You know what, I’ll go clean your tiny kitchen. I am not cleaning from under your bed because God knows what mysteries the darkness holds there.”

 

The Japanese male sighed, his eyes glancing up his wall clock to check the time. It’s now a quarter to 4 PM, plenty of time before he fetches Sicheng from the school gate. He then lowered himself to use his broom to clean the garbage under his bed. _So here’s where my earring fell. Wait, is that a piece of pizza crust?_ Yuta scrunched his face in disgust, scooping the collected trash onto the dustpan.  “Will you just help me clean? I have a visitor coming and I don’t want to look like a loser who doesn’t have his shit together,” he groaned, putting his dustpan full of dust bunnies and other trash to the bin.

 

“You are a loser who doesn’t have his shit together. I don’t think anyone in our year has their own shit together. I mean, I’m supposed to be meeting Ten for our project but here I am, being the great friend that I am,” Taeyong said from the kitchen, his hands busy with a spray bottle of Febreeze and a washcloth. _Is that a chunk of dried kimchi on his countertop- Yes, it is._ The shorter male cringed as he tried to remove the said kimchi, picking it up with a tissue and quickly discarding it to the trash can.

 

“And I appreciate you for that. Oh, goodness, Yongie. Sicheng will probably laugh at the state of my room…” Yuta said under his breath as if he’s talking to himself. He takes a look around his small living room, sighing in a bit of relief. He can clean up pretty well when he wants to and the way the living room looked only proves that it’s fine not to be a lazy ass at times. “We’re also meeting in about an hour and I don’t want him to think I am going to screw things up,” he semi-whined, picking up the scattered soccer jerseys on the floor, taking a small whiff, checking if it already smells bad. He folded the jerseys neatly and put it on top of his study table near his bed.

 

He heard a soft chuckle and the sound of Febreeze being sprayed from Taeyong. He’s now wiping the oil splatters on Yuta’s small stove. “Okay, now everything makes sense to me, the cleaning and the arranging. You wanted to impress your boy, eh? I almost forgot that you got paired up with the apple of your eye. Look, man. Sicheng is not some god you need to fear, okay? He’s just like us but with a sexier tan skin and the cutest little canine teeth. You need to calm down about this whole thing. I am sure as hell Jaehyun is having the best time of his life because of his own apple of his eye, Doyoung. You should, too.”

 

“It’s easy for you to say because you’re in denial that you love Ten,” the Japanese male answered in a matter-of-factly tone and ignoring Taeyong’s _‘I AM NOT IN DENIAL I JUST HATE TEN SO MUCH’_ as he smooths the edge of the sofa before putting back the propped throw pillows. _I need to put these things under the sun tomorrow. It smells like drool and cheese Doritos._ Yuta shook his head in disgust and grabbed a smaller spray bottle of Febreeze, spraying it over the sofa. “Well, I think I have the living room prepped, there is Chinese take away ready to be heated for dinner later, my bedroom looks good but I doubt we’ll go there…” After concluding that his small dorm room is ready for the meeting, he started to put his cleaning supplies back inside his broom closet.

 

Taeyong emerged from the kitchen, a thin film of sweat covering his forehead. He walked past Yuta to put the bigger bottle of Febreeze back with the rest of the cleaning supplies. “You outdid yourself this time, Yuyu,” he commented, giving Yuta a pat on his back. “The kitchen was a nightmare but at least it looks much better now. Do you need anything else?”

 

The taller male turned to look at him. “Yes, how can I not look like a blabbering idiot in front of Winwin?” Yuta asked in all seriousness, puffing his cheeks up in thought. “I do want to finish this project but at the same time, I also want to be closer to him. Not in a boyfriend and shit but I want to get to know him… We’re not even meeting yet but I’m already panicking- What more when we’re alone? Ah, Taeyong, I’m a mess…”

 

“You’re so whipped for him, you know. You’ll be fine, Yuyu. Just be yourself. It sounds like a lame, generic advice but it works. And come on, your bubbly personality will not fail you,” he assured his friend, nodding in approval. “I need to go now because I have my own project to do. You need to get ready, too. Take a nice long shower and put on that perfume Jaehyun gave you last Christmas. Oh, and heat up your Chinese takeout in a pan instead of using the microwave, kay?” Taeyong’s footsteps echoed as he makes his way out of Yuta’s dorm room, leaving the other in the middle of his living room.

 

Yuta’s feet went on autopilot to the bathroom, not bothering to lock it since he’s alone in his room. Quickly taking off his clothes, he stepped into the shower, letting the warm splashes of water calm his tensed muscles.

 

His mind wanders off to the thought of Winwin coming to his room as he applies shampoo in his hair. He can already imagine the younger’s low voice as he greets _‘Annyeonghaseyo, hyung’_ ever so politely, his cute eyes roaming around his small dorm room… He can’t help but blush at his thoughts, feeling the warmth on his face.

 

 _Enamoured._ That’s the word that sums up Yuta's attraction to the Chinese male. Everything that Winwin does is just so adorable, he had to restrain himself from smothering him with kisses and hugs and all the wonderful things he deserves. If Johnny could only hear him gush again, he’ll say “So so whipped.”

 

He can still remember the first time he saw Winwin on his bicycle. And that was the time he had convinced himself that love at first sight exists. The younger used to have soft brown locks before his current blond hair when he saw him, the wind gently tousling his hair as he pedalled to the entrance of the university’s bicycle parking lot. He was wearing a white Star Wars shirt over his oversized black leather jacket and tight black pants, outlining his long and lean legs, his rubber shoes firm on top of the pedals of the bike.

 

Yuta can’t even count how many seconds had passed and he's still staring at the then stranger until he disappeared inside of the registrar’s office near the parking lot. Never in his life had he seen such beautiful human being, the thumping of his heart only making his already confused emotions out of whack.

 

His friends meet up with him at the soccer field’s bleachers and all he can say to them was “Guys, I think I’m in love.”

 

Jaehyun snorted at the statement, closing the Calculus book he had in his hand. “We know how much you love Shakugan no Shana, hyung-”

 

He hit Jaehyun with his shoulder bag, irritated that the younger is making fun of him. “No, you don’t understand! I just saw the single most beautiful human being in the world and oh my fucking God, I love him. Guys, I need to know who he is…” Yuta sighed dreamily, his shoulders slumping as he leaned on the bleacher’s armrest. “How can someone be that pretty?”

 

“Wait, so you just saw this guy? It's only the first day of university and you’re saying you’re in love? Yuyu, that’s ridiculous,” Johnny said, his long legs stretched in front of him.

 

Taeyong groaned and started to sit up, yawning from his short nap but was still able to hear enough of their talk to get the gist of what they are talking about. “Dude, you never heard of love at first sight? Maybe that's what's Yuta is saying. I think Yuta is just infatuated.”

 

“Infatuated- No, I’m in love, you pieces of shits. If you could only see him… It’s like I can see him now walking on the soccer field- Wait, that’s him!” Yuta squealed rather girly, his finger pointing at three people walking at the other end of the soccer field. “That’s him, the one in the leather jacket!”

 

The three of them tried to squint to see who Yuta was pointing at, foreheads scrunched in concentration. “Wait, I think I know him. His name is Dong Sicheng. He told the registrar to call him Winwin instead. He’s Chinese and he lives here in Seoul alone. We were sitting side by side when I enrolled here while he was being interviewed about his university application. Yep, I am certain that’s him,” Jaehyun said, putting his book inside his bag. “Those two other people are Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul and Kim Dongyoung. I heard that Dongyoung is already a member of the Glee Club and Ten is a mad dancer.”

 

“Dancer, huh?” Taeyong said skeptically, stretching his arms sideways. “Anyway, regardless who they are, I am sure Yuta is just infatuated. You can’t fall in love with just by his looks. That’s an extremely shallow reason if you could think about it,” he stated, clicking his phone to check for the time. “We need to get going now. The orientation is about to start.”

 

Yuta’s head all throughout that day was filled with the sound of the stranger’s name. _Dong Sicheng… Sicheng…_ He caught himself smiling as he unloads his stuff from his truck up to his dorm room, not minding the heavyweight in his hands.

 

Two years had passed since that day and his feelings for the male never left. It’s as strong as ever and he’s so glad to know he’s also an ECE major, meaning he can see him often. He found an opportunity to introduce himself to Winwin when their professor in General Psychology used Human Bingo as an icebreaker. They have exchanged a few His and Hellos along the corridors after that, passing by each other in the hallways, asking if they have homework for the next day or lending a pencil… Each of these small encounters with Winwin, no matter how insignificant to others, were all treasured by Yuta. It sucks that once Ten and Taeyong swore that the two of them are enemies outside of their dance club, he can’t spend much time with Winwin since the Chinese male is always with Doyoung and Ten.

 

 _If we ace this project, I’ll have to give Dr. Han a Thank You card when the semester ends._ He thought, finally towel drying himself from his shower. His group is close to the seasoned professor and they often share lunch together when their schedules match. He steps out of the bathroom, a smaller towel on his hair. He glanced up again at the wall clock. It now reads 4:30 PM.

 

After a painful fifteen minutes of mixing and matching his outfits, Yuta put on a loose grey tee and denim jeans. He wants to feel comfortable and casual, Taeyong’s advice at the back of his mind. He needs to loosen up a bit and think of it as the time to officially meet someone he had wanted to get to know for two years. Slipping his socked feet in his shoes, he pocketed his phone, keys, and wallet before walking out of his room, not forgetting to lock it.

 

The sky’s bursting with blazing colours of orange and pink, indicating the day is about to end. The early evening breeze feels light and fresh on his skin as he walks to the school gate. He’s feeling good about this and he absolutely thinks it would help him stay motivated throughout their project.

 

When he arrived a few meters away from the gate, Winwin’s already there, wearing one of his leather jackets again, a plain white shirt under it, paired with a dark rinsed pair of denim jeans and black Converse. His hair is styled in one of Yuta’s favourite looks on Winwin; his now blond hair swept upward, exposing his handsome face and forehead.

 

Ignoring the fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach, he put on his smile, walking towards Winwin.

 

The moment Winwin smiled back at him, he felt his knees go weak.

 

_The things you do to me, Dong Sicheng._

“Hi~” he greeted the younger. “Ready to go?”

 

Winwin nodded with his toothy smile. _Fucking adorable._ “Mhm~ Let’s crush this project together.”

 

“You bet we do,” was all Yuta could say, leading Winwin to the direction of his dorm, a really wide smile spreading across his face.

 

What Yuta can’t see is the smile Sicheng’s also wearing when he wasn’t looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need to get away from this fic but I NEED TO WRITE OR ELSE THE IDEAS WILL FLY AWAY. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter meheheheh and tbh I relate to Yuta bc Dong Sicheng is our big baby *^*


	4. Chapter 3: Relationships Are Built On Trust. Not This One, Though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets upon secrets. And no one wants to spill any beans.
> 
> How can Yuta survive?

Trusting people has always been Yuta’s issue with almost everyone. And he means it when he says everyone.

 

His parents and siblings never meant to break his trust but it started with breaking small promises like going to Disney World but didn't go or buying him a new soccer ball before the season starts but suddenly there's not enough money to buy one. It then escalated to his siblings tricking him into a million pranks, telling him lies and from then on, he tries to keep people at bay. His friends could give you a testimony on how hard it is to befriend Yuta and to make him trust you.

 

When asked why, he would always say “If the people who I thought would never betray me did, who can I trust?” As harsh that sounds, his friends agree all the time.

 

So when the nurses at the emergency room wheeled Sicheng through the double doors of the surgery room, halting him from entering and saying “We’ll do the best that we can,” he stood there, alone, staring at the metal doors separating him from his probably dying project partner and convincing himself that they will do their best to save him.

 

After what seems to be a whole minute, he released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding before taking a seat on one of the chairs in the hallway. He finally felt the fatigue washing over him when he started to relax a bit, his shoulder slumping as he leaned back more on the green plastic chair.

 

Right now, his mind is at war. A multitude of thoughts are racing through his head and it’s only giving him pain from thinking too much. For the past months, he had tried to patch up the puzzle pieces of Sicheng’s mysterious tardiness, the bruises and cuts on his arm, the dishevelled hair and busted lip at times, and most importantly, the way Sicheng gets riled up about their prototype.

 

Now, Yuta thought that he and Sicheng would whip up a simple machine that can pick up things for an easy grade since neither of them is really that determined to make something to _‘change the world for the better’_ as Dr. Han said. But he didn’t expect Sicheng to suggest a prototype that is not only hard to do but entails a lot of danger if it succeeds.

 

Sicheng wants to make a portable illegal drugs detector.

 

To say that Yuta was surprised was an understatement. It shocked the hell out of him when he first heard it from the innocent looking Sicheng. But he didn’t miss the way Sicheng’s eyes literally fired up when he told Yuta what he wanted to make. His voice sounded sure and it kind of creeped out the Japanese male. There’s nothing innocent about anything illegal.

 

“Are you sure that this is what you want to do? We only have three months to do this, Winwinnie and that’s not a lot of time. We have other classes that also have projects as their finals. Plus, I have soccer practices during weekends so we can’t fully immerse ourselves in it if we decided to push this through,” he remembered asking the Chinese male, his lukewarm mug of coffee in hand.

 

Sicheng only nodded in return, placing his own cup of tea _(he doesn’t like coffee)_ on the coffee table. “I think this is plausible, hyung. We are not ignorant to not know the mechanism of narcotics detecting used in modern times. Imagine how many people we can help if this actually works! We can put the bastards who sell these harmful drugs to the poor and teenagers behind bars. It’ll make a huge difference in the society we live today.”

 

Yuta can’t even believe his ears. For all the years he dreamt of spending alone time with Sicheng, he never thought that it’ll revolve around eradicating illegal drugs in the face of Seoul. It intrigues him on why Sicheng has such a serious and almost authoritative tone in his voice. _Am I missing something? Why is he so into this?_

 

In the end, Yuta agreed because he really can’t say no to Sicheng. Not in this lifetime.

 

And surprisingly, they progress in their project quite fast.

 

The reason? Sicheng provided him with a plethora of research, peer-reviewed journals and prototype blueprints from the Chinese government. Yes, the Chinese government. Yuta can’t read Chinese but he is certain as heck that there’s a seal of the People’s Republic of China in one of those blueprints. He didn’t have the courage to ask Sicheng because he got overwhelmed by the thought of them actually acing this project. Yuta is not a person who denies a little bit of prestige.

 

And not only they have tons of sources but Sicheng has an actual prototype from the year 2014 research. One night when he came late, as usual, Sicheng dug deep into his bag before showing Yuta a small calculator looking thing with a screen.

 

“Winwinnie, we don’t need a special calculator for computation-”

 

“It’s a narcotics detector, hyung,” Sicheng said, setting the device on the coffee table. “I managed to contact the researcher who tried to make it in 2014 in China and he was more than willing to send it to me. Isn’t it great? We have an actual device to use as a guide!”

 

“What the hell- Wait, hold on, slow down a bit, Winwinnie,” Yuta held up a T sign using his arms in front of Sicheng’s face. _How come I’m getting danger tingles from this thing???_ “A Chinese counterpart of the FBI sends you a top secret narcotics detector? A freaking narcotics detector? A university student in South Korea? Sicheng, this sounds dangerous and I’m not sure about it… This sounds really dangerous…” he trailed off, his eyes focusing on the younger’s own brown orbs.

 

Sicheng looked rejected when he heard Yuta’s disagreement, big brown eyes blinking slowly as he stares back at the Japanese male. “I-it doesn’t matter how I got it, hyung. If we really want to do great in this project, we need all the help we can get. And we have an actual working detector in our hands now. It will make our work easier by using this as our model. We just need to tweak it a bit and we’re good to go.”

 

“You do know that the only way we can test if the detector and our prototype work are to have actual illegal drugs in our hands? Like methamphetamine, ecstasy, cocaine, LSD, or Ketamine?  Sicheng, we can’t just go out to the convenience store to buy those! We can get arrested for possession of such drugs and as much as I want us to ace this, I won’t put our lives on the line,” Yuta said in a stern voice, hoping that it would make sense for Sicheng. _Especially not you. I will never forgive myself if something happens to you._ “Look, Winwinnie. I know you mean well but I did tell you before that this project is a bit ambitious. We are only two weeks in with this project so why can’t we just make a simpler machine that won’t get us imprisoned or killed-”

 

“What if we ask Dr. Han about it? What if he says we can use this and test it out on real narcotics under his supervision? We can even invite the police if it bothers you so much, hyung,” Sicheng pressed, his hands now balled into fists on his crossed legs.

 

The elder’s forehead crinkled in bewilderment. He closed his eyes a bit and exhaled deeply to help him think. How can he just let this happen? Illegal drugs is an ugly business to any country. He didn't even think of making a project about the damn thing yet here he is, debating a possible illegal drug detector with his partner.

 

A few minutes passed and Sicheng's waiting for Yuta's answer. He had his finger massaging his temple before looking back at Sicheng, exhaling loudly. “You’re such a stubborn man, Winwinnie. But fine. I see the logic in your proposal. Let’s ask Dr. Han on Monday about it and if he says yes, we can go forth with this project. But in one condition,” he raised his forefinger to make a point, looking Sicheng dead in the eye. “You’ll tell me how you got that thing. Alright?”

 

The sun, moon, and stars were probably envious of Sicheng at that moment because he smiled so widely, his whole array of teeth on display with his canines gently sticking out before lunging himself to hug his hyung. “YAY! I know you’d come around, hyung! Thank you so much!”

 

Yuta froze at the assault of limbs around him, his heart beating loudly that it’s thundering in his ears. He never had Sicheng this close to him before and he was panicking a bit when the younger was kind of waiting for him to hug him back. He then gently encircled his arm around Sicheng, feeling the warmth spread throughout him. “We have a condition, you brat. Don't you dare forget. Now go home. I have soccer practice tomorrow at noon and I need as much sleep as I can get,” Sicheng laughed at that before pulling away. And Yuta’s smile is practically reaching his ears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Monday came by quickly. They found themselves standing in front of the Engineering Faculty office, Sicheng talking animatedly with Dr. Han. The younger’s low voice was firm at every word he said, never breaking eye contact with the professor. Yuta can’t really tell what’s running inside Dr. Han’s mind but he can see that the man’s interest got piqued when Sicheng mentioned the detector they possess.

 

Dr. Han leaned against the wall, his arms folded in front of his chest, his glasses shining under the morning sunlight. “You have an actual narcotics detector? From the Chinese government? Am I hearing you right, Mr. Dong?”

 

“Yes, sir. One of my uncles used to be a psychologist in the Chinese Drugs Board and he helped the policemen device the detector way back in 2014. He said the detector worked but the Board wanted a smaller and more portable device. When I explained our project to him, he immediately sent me the detector to see if it could be of help even if it’s a bit outdated,” Sicheng explained.

 

 _So that’s how he got it. And a psychologist in their family? Wow, I know Sicheng is smart but dang, boy,_ Yuta thought to himself. The younger held up his end of the bargain in a clever way, too which is pretty impressive.

 

His eyes then glanced over Dr. Han who looks like he just acquired a piece of important information. His eyes look serene but there’s an intense curiosity behind them and the way his fingers tap on his elbow shows that he’s thinking deeply. The man’s eyes gave Sicheng’s whole body a once over before murmuring something inaudible. “Can I see this device if you please, Mr. Dong,” he requested.

 

Sicheng wasted no time to fish the said device from his pocket, giving it to Dr. Han. The professor took the small black detector and tinkered with a few buttons on it. He can’t see what the younger’s face looks like right now but Sicheng’s shoulders look tensed for some reason. The device lit up, the tiny gears whirring inside. The light on the screen is white and Yuta guessed that it means it’s not detecting any narcotics or drugs nearby.

 

Then the unthinkable happened.

 

The light changed into red and it produced a loud siren-like sound. Dr. Han almost dropped the device but luckily, Sicheng caught it before it’s even making a dive on the concrete floor.

 

“That thing sure is loud. And it went off in a school? Maybe it’s broken,” Yuta commented, trying to break the awkward silence after a minute.

 

It took about five seconds for anyone to say anything. “Y-yeah, maybe it is. I mean no one will ever bring drugs inside a learning institution, right? It is, after all, a prestigious university,” Sicheng turned off the detector and pocketed it, his eyes not leaving Dr. Han’s figure. “So…? Is that a yes, sir?” He put such a sarcastic tone on the _sir_ , confusing Yuta yet again.

 

Dr. Han cleared his throat before giving them a fatherly smile. “I do think that detector is broken and outdated. But if that’s your model for your own prototype, I can’t say no. I hope you stay out of trouble, kids. I’ll make the necessary… Arrangements for the presentation of your project, Mr. Dong. Since your project is a bit different than others, I’ll assign a separate day for you to show it to the class. You have a rather interesting inclination in narcotics for a man your age. Now if you will excuse me, I have a class at 10 AM,” the man gave them another smile before opening the door of their office.

 

“Oh, Mr. Dong and Mr. Nakamoto,” they heard Dr. Han called after them when they started walking away.

 

“Be careful,” were his last words, shutting the office door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Sir? Are you Mr. Dong’s company?”

 

Yuta snapped out of his bubble and looked up, his eyes greeted by a woman in a white coat. _Jenny Lee, M.D._ “I’m Dr. Lee, Mr. Dong’s attending physician at the moment. And you are?” the female doctor extending her hand to his direction.

 

“Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta, Dr. Lee,” Yuta stood up, taking her hand for a firm handshake. “H-how is he? I-is he fine?”

 

All of his worries melted away when Dr. Lee nodded, smiling as well before leading Yuta to another hallway. “He got stabbed at his left side, causing blood loss but he is in a stable condition now. You brought him just in time before he literally bleeds to death. We have replenished his blood supply and gave him some pain medications as well. He'll be fine after some food intake and a lot of rest. Just out of curiosity, Mr. Nakamoto. Do you know any enemies of Mr. Dong? Maybe in school or outside of school? Someone who may have an ill will towards your friend?”

 

Glimpses of the scars on Sicheng’s arm flashed in Yuta’s head, biting his lip as he tries to think of anyone who would develop anger towards his precious Winwin. No one comes to mind which is not really surprising. “A lot of people get mad at how cute he is but I doubt they would be vindictive about someone being always adorable,” he chuckled a bit, more to himself. Even at times like this, he somehow managed to crack a joke.

 

“Mr. Nakamoto, I appreciate your attempt to humour both of us but I hate to break it to you that what happened here was a life or death situation. Mr. Dong could have died if you didn’t rush him here. The stab was made maybe an ice pick or something long and sharp and whoever did it wanted to make sure that the job would be done fast and would inflict a lot of pain to Mr. Dong. Luckily, it didn’t puncture deep enough to where his vital organs are or those could have been damaged badly. I am not an expert on accidents but I am absolutely certain that that is not an accident. I also found some deep wounds around his body and scars on his arms. Those don’t look pretty,” the doctor stopped in front of a room labelled _ICU 3.’_ “Mr. Dong will wake up shortly and if I were you, I’ll try asking what happened earlier today. You look like a good person so ask him, okay? I suggest for him to spend the night here and take it easy on whatever you guys are doing. Look for me at the receptionist’s tomorrow morning before you go home, okay? I'll give him his one week prescription of painkillers and antibiotics. Good night, Mr. Nakamoto,” Dr. Lee offered a gentle smile and a pat on his shoulder before walking down the hallway.

 

Yuta slowly opened the door of the room, his eyes adjusting to the lack of colour. The walls were painted off-white, a big sliding window at the right side where the curtains were drawn. Sicheng is lying on the bed, wearing a light blue hospital gown. Dextrose is attached to Sicheng’s right hand and his breathing sounded laboured at every inhale through the oxygen mask. He took a seat beside the bed and from there, he saw the myriad of scars on the younger’s arms. There’s also a blooming bruise by his collarbones, peeking from under his hospital gown. The Chinese male looked peacefully asleep but his body looked like it had gone through a lot of wars.

 

He reached out to the younger’s hand, gently cupping it between his own. Suddenly, he felt a few tears roll down his cheeks, his hands tightening around Sicheng’s hand. “Sichengie… Why didn’t you tell me anything? Aigoo… Please wake up, okay?” his voice trembled at every utterance, bringing the younger’s hand near his cheek. He feels useless just by looking at Sicheng lying down on the cold hospital bed, covered in wounds he didn’t even know existed until now.

 

“H-hyung?”

 

“Winwinnie? Are you awake?” Yuta shoots up from his seat, his eyes zeroing on Sicheng’s opened eyes.

 

Sicheng’s eyes wandered around the room before confusion wash over his face. “W-where are we? W-what happened- Ah- My sides hurt… I want to sit up, hyung. My back hurts from lying down…” he tried to sit up by himself, a pang of pain shooting up his spine and his back hit the bed again.

 

The elder helped him sit up, moving the lever to lift the other half of the bed to make the job easier. Yuta sat down again, his hand not leaving Sicheng’s and rubbing soothing circles on the back of his palm.

 

Neither of them talked for a few minutes, the air getting thick from all the tension. Yuta wants to talk first but it felt wrong to initiate at the moment. He continued to hold Sicheng’s hand. It seemed to help to calm the younger down because it was Sicheng who talked first.

 

“I want to say sorry, hyung… For causing such trouble… Y-you can go home, really. I’ll call Ten and Doyoung hyung to pick me up-”

 

“You’re not going anywhere, Dong Sicheng. And stop apologizing. It’s my duty to make sure you’re safe and not stabbed by an ice pick or something,” he put emphasize at the last part of his sentence, hoping to get Sicheng talking.

 

The younger bit his lower lip, his hand slowly sliding off Yuta’s grip. Yuta didn’t let him go as he holds his hand even tighter. “Sicheng… I just want to know what happened… Who did this to you? And why would they do this to you?”

 

Another pregnant silence fell between them before Sicheng finally took a deep breath and faced Yuta, angling his body towards Yuta’s direction. “I- Hyung. What I’m about to tell will sound really fucking stupid and straight out of a Korean drama but please, let me talk, okay? And if you think you can’t stand a person like me, feel free to leave the room after I talked. Is that understood, hyung?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Sicheng saw Yuta nodded, he stared his hyung right in the eye and started by saying: “Hyung, _I’m a gang leader._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the late upload heheheh I hope this is a good update o u o Enjoy reading!!!
> 
> Thank you and God bless!!!
> 
> also NCT is coming we shall be ready for any more shirtless crap they'll release bye 
> 
> -chittaprr


End file.
